transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Winter Soldier Program
After falling to the Winter Soldier, Zeke and Arthur are brainwashed into assassins for HYDRA. The reason behind Mortimer's actions are revealed, and Zeke cannot do anything to stop him... Plot Union Fury Base, London Fan, Felipe, and Dick wait around for the others to return. Eric returns, with Hilde in his arms. Fan asks where Zeke and Arthur are, and Eric tells them that they were attacked by the Winter Soldier. Zeke and Arthur remained behind to fend him off as they escaped, but never made it out of Castle Zemo. Dick asks why they were in Castle Zemo, and Hilde mentions that Baron Zemo has found a loop around the Peace Treaty, to use HYDRA as his fist, and not Sokovia's army. Zemo's Lab, Castle Zemo Zeke wakes up, only to find Arnim Zola attaching a mechanical right arm to him. Zeke struggles to escape, until a familiar voice tells him that it's no use. The voice to tell him, is Reginald Mortimer, his own commanding officer.Reginald tells Zeke that he should have never of came for Hilde. Zeke asks what's going on. Reginald reminds him that the File found by the United States had a secret on him. Reginald tells Zeke that the file contained his history as one of HYDRA's Council Members. As Zeke is left shocked, Reginald tells him that as punishment for disobeying his orders, he'll have his arm replaced with the mechanical arm, and converted into a Winter Soldier, to work as an assassin for HYDRA. Angered, Zeke continues to struggle out of his restraints, until Bucky approaches him and knocked out cold by Bucky. Arnim Zola finishes attaching Zeke's new arm to his body, then picks him up. He takes Zeke to a machine. Ola activates the machine, which brainwashes Zeke. Zeke is left asleep, and Arnim Zola drags Arthur to the machine, and brainwashes him. Both men wake up, as Baron Zemo enters the room. Zemo welcomes both men to the Winter Soldier Program. Zola asks who is going to train them, and Zemo tells him that he had someone in mind. Vasily Karpov enters the room and tells Zola that he has been recruited once more to train HYDRA's Winter Soldiers. Zemo tells Zola and Karpov to get to training the duo. Training Room Zeke and Arthur are led to the Training Room, where Karpov locks Zeke in a Cage with Bucky. Karpov tells Zeke that his hand-to-hand combat will be finished once he pins Bucky to the ground. Zeke attacks Bucky, and Bucky fights back. Bucky easily takes Zeke down, pinning him to the ground. Karpov orders Zeke to try again. Zeke uses his new arm to gain the upper hand and pin Bucky to the ground. Karpov allows Zeke to exit the cage, and orders Arthur to enter. He orders Arthur to do the same thing: Manage to pin Bucky to the ground. Arthur attacks Bucky, but is easily taken down. Karpov orders Arthur to try again, and Arthur attacks Bucky. Arthur fails again, and Karpov asks Zola why Arthur isn't abole to take Bucky down. Zola tells Karpov to make Zeke go into the cage. Karpov places Zeke in the cage, and Zola orders Bucky to attack Zeke, and orders Zeke to let Bucky attack him. Bucky attacks Zeke and mercilessly beats him. Arthur intervenes, and manages to take Bucky down. Karpov asks how that happened. Zola tells him that Arthur has a close friendship with Zeke, so Zeke is ever in danger, Arthur would defend him, which is why he lives up to his old hero name: "Guardian". Karpov tells Zola and Zemo, who entered the room, that the next phase of their training is sending them on field missions. Zemo orders Zeke to track down and kill a traitor to HYDRA, the Black Knight. Zemo then orders Arthur to assassinate Jasper Sitwell, the Director of Croatian Foreign Affairs. Zeke leaves the room to prepare for his mission, as Zola plants a device in Arthur, to make him believe that Zeke will always be in danger if he fails his mission. Budapest, Hungary Zeke arrives in Budapest, and uses a scanner to track down the Black Knight, Nathan Garrett. He pins Nathan to his apartment, three blocks down. Meanwhile, Nathan sits down and turns on the television, while looking at documents for "Operation: The Dark Talon Order". Zeke smashes through is window and tells him that his time is up. Nathan attempts to run, until he is grabbed and tossed back into the room by Zeke. Nathan struggles to defend himself, as Zeke beats him. Nathan tries to persuade Zeke, only for Zeke to grab him by the neck and start to strangle him. Nathan begs for mercy, and Zeke simply shoots him in the leg, before swinging his new arm, snapping Nathan's neck. Zeke finds the file, looks through it, then leaves the apartment, with Nathan's body on the couch, with the HYDRA symbol carved into his forehead. Zadar, Croatia Arthur arrives in Zadar by motorcycle. He uses his scanner to track Sitwell to the Government Facility. He spots several guards surrounding the building, and decidesx to wait till Sitwell leaves the building. After a few moments, Arthur spots Sitwell entering a government car, which is guarded by a convoy. As Sitwell enters the car, he pictures Zeke being shoved into the car by Croatian Soldiers. As Sitwell's car leaves the Facility, Arthur follows behind on his motorcycle. The convoy, and Arthur, drive onto a Croatian Highway. Five Miles out of Zadar, Arthur shoots and kills the motorcycled soldiers, before catching up to the car. He shoots out the tires of the car, causing a major crash. Sitwell manages to survive, and crawls out of the wreckage, only for Arthur to approach him. Sitwell recognizes Arthur, and asks for mercy. Arthur doesn't listen, and proceeds to beat Sitwell to death. After he kills him, the images of Zeke disappear. Arthur then motorcycles away. Castle Zemo, Sokovia Zeke and Arthur return to Castle Zemo, where the Red Skull tell Karpov that the mens' training is complete. Zeke and Arthur bow and pledge allegiance to HYDRA. Red Skull, Zeke, Arthur, Karpov, Baron Zemo, Bucky, Col. Zemo, zola, and Mortimer all salute, and chant "Hail, HYDRA!" Mortimer then gives Zeke his next mission: "To Terminate the remaining members of the Union Fury, then commit Suicide". Karpov demands to know why he trained them, if their function is to commit suicide. Mortimer tells Karpov that they are a necessary loss for HYDRA's gain to rule over the United Kingdom, then the World. Karpov assaults Mortimer, telling him that he will not allow them to kill his soldiers. Helmut then shoots Karpov dead where he stands. Mortimer ask the men if they accept their mission, and both comply... Featured Characters * Union Fury ** Fan Gan Zhou ** Felipe Correia dos Santos ** Darren Muldoon ** Eric O'Grady/ Shrink ** Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes/ The Commando * HYDRA ** Arnim Zola ** Reginald Mortimer ** Baron Heinrich Zemo ** Vasily Karpov ** Colonel Helmut Zemo ** Johann Schmidt/ Red Skull ** Winter Soldiers *** James Barnes *** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton *** Arthur Smith * Nathan Garrett/ The Black Knight * Croatian government ** Croatian Soldiers ** Croatian Security guards ** Jasper Sitwell Soundtrack TBE Notes TBE